Theodore vs THE JUNGLE MONSTER!
by Phantanos
Summary: Theodore comes to face his fears.. When He discovers that the island has a danger lurking in it's shadows...


"**Theodore** vs _**THE JUNGLE MONSTER!"**_

_**A (one – shot..) short story Based on characters from The Twentieth Century Fox film:Alvin and The Chipmunks Chip Wrecked Owned and created by: Bagdasarian Productions Inc.**_

**I was a little let down by the lack of a Theodore and Eleanor scene. This part might earn it a PG rating; yet it is exciting...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was a cool night...<strong>_

Theodore was sleeping along with his brothers; in Alvin's make-shift shelter.

It was quite a day for him and his brothers.

First.. They quarreled over a mango.

Then they meet the silly lady Zoe.

Eleanor gets hurt... and Simon calls himself Simone; after a spider bite.

This Island was beautiful, yet he still has a lingering fear..

**THE JUNGLE MONSTER!**

It still haunts Theodore..It's glowing eyes, Creepy sound, and frightening fang filled mouth...

Sometimes he wishes Alvin, let him watch the kid's movie instead..

He remembers the opening words of the movie,"The jungle paradise... During the day it's beautiful...

Yet as one journeys to it's shadows...; it's deadly secret is revealed... **THE JUNGLE MONSTER! **..."

Theodore woke up startled.

He misses Dave.. The one he secretly calls dad..

He wishes Dave would find him soon...

"Got to be brave.. Got to be brave..", he says to himself.

While Alvin and Simon/Simone snored away, Theodore adjusted himself on his bed of leaves.

He thought of his little green gumdrop,( Eleanor), who got hurt..

He hopes she get's better.

It was fun to dance with her, to look at her pretty face.., to hug her and feel his cheek against her's.

Her pretty green eyes...

Sleep finally took hold of him..

_**The following morning...**_

Theodore was up early... He had to answer nature's call...

He emerged from behind the tree; after he took care of business.

Now for breakfast.. Normally waffles and bacon sounded good, but he was on an island.

So! A mango will have to do.

Theodore journeyed to where he and the others collected them.

He then heard a familiar voice humming away. It was Eleanor...

She too was up; and was already at the mango pile.

He watched as she hopped on one foot,rolled a mango, and sat down to have breakfast.

She seemed to be doing well at that. Yet; she had a little difficulty pealing the mango.

It kept rolling away from her..

"I'll help..", said Theodore as he held the mango in place.

Eleanor smiled and said, "Thank you!"

Theodore blushed. Eleanor's sweet smile and green eyes were adorable..

He stood and watched her eat away at the mango.

She looked up and said,"Would you like to share this mango with me?"

"Are we on a date?", Theodore asked innocently.

"We're on a breakfast date.; and besides this mango is enough for both of us..", answered Eleanor.

Theodore smiled and said," O.K. "

They ate from opposite sides of the mango.

The pair ate from the bottom to the top... Enjoying each delicious mouthful..

They ate away; until their noses bumped.

Startled they found themselves looking into each others eyes.

Embarrassed... Theodore wished to back away; but he found himself getting closer instead.

Eleanor's eyes had a beckoned him.

He couldn't believe what happened next..

His mouth was kissing hers.

Finally the pair pulled away..

Each feeling a little spark in their hearts

From opposite sides of the mango pit, they looked at each other.

Eleanor said,"Theo.. I didn't know you were so sweet!"

Theodore answered back,"I didn't know you were so delicious..."

He then pushed the mango pit aside, held her close, and kissed her again.

They felt the warmth of each others love..

Theodore hugged Eleanor. He then looked at her and sang,

"_My sweet Eleanor.. Pretty as a sunny day!.. _

_My sweet Eleanor... The girl I kissed this very day!.._

_My sweet Eleanor.. Pretty little gal, who I adore! _

_You're the one my heart is beating for!... _

_The one I love in many ways!"_

Eleanor smiled and a tear of joy rolled down her cheek...

_**Latter...**_.

The lovestruck pair wandered for a while. Holding hands they walked deeper into the jungle..

Looking up; Theodore spied a pretty flower.

It was on a vine, which was wrapped around a tree.

"That will be a great gift for Eleanor..", he thought.

Turning to Eleanor, he said,"Can you wait here Eleanor. Then he started to climb the tree..

From where she sat; Eleanor saw what he had in mind.

He was going to get her a Hawaiian Wedding flower.. She said,"It's beautiful Theodore!"

After getting the flower; he turned to smile at her.

Then he saw something that made him drop it, and made his blood run cold..

From a place three feet away from Eleanor; appeared the body of a dead bird.

It didn't fall from no tree..

Instead it was lifted up from a hole in the ground, by a a set of large, hairy, legs..

"J-J-Jungle Monster! Run Eleanor!",cried Theodore.

Eleanor turned around and screamed; as she saw the largest Tarantula on Earth, rising up over the corpse of the bird.

Eleanor hobbled on her crutches. Trying to put some distance between her and this jungle monster.

The beast had poor vision, but sensed her movement by the vibrations on the ground.

Large hairy legs were starting to move in her direction.

Eleanor started to climb a tree; and found it a little hard with her sprained foot.

She had to jump off when a hairy spider leg came too close..

She fell into some vines, and was snagged in them..

As she hung upside down. The Tarantula made it's way to her.

It's terrible jaws and dangerous fangs, just ready to feed on her.

Theodore stood frozen with fear. "It's the Jungle Monster!",he kept muttering.

He then broke away from his fear; after he heard Eleanor' scream..

He found himself lunging down on top of the Tarantula.

He started to punch it in the eyes...

"You are not taking my Eleanor away from me!",He said angrily.

Eleanor couldn't believe what she saw..

Theodore rode the beast; like it was a bronco bull at a rodeo.

The huge spider finally flipped him off it's back..

Theodore landed hard on the ground... Next to a pile of fallen branches.

Eleanor cried out,"Theodore get up!... It's getting close to you!...

He didn't move.. His body was motionless...

The beast seemed happy with this meal.

It's fangs, dripping venom... Were ready to plunge into Theodore's side.

It was surprised; when a large branch, (held by Theodore), smashed into it's face!

The little chubby chipmunk didn't stop beating it; until the tarantula turned tail and ran back to it's hole..

Theodore got up and helped to free Eleanor.

She kissed her little hero and said," You beat the Jungle Monster!"

Theodore smiled and said,"That's no jungle monster... It's only a squirmy little spider!"

He handed Eleanor the flower, her crutches; and walked with her..; back to the others...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry folks! The song sequence came to me in a dream.. I couldn't resist putting it in this story. <strong>

**I thank Stevie Wonder for inspiring me!**


End file.
